


When the Rain Comes Down

by Valainistima



Category: 2AM, 2PM (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, also college au!, lots of ships here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valainistima/pseuds/Valainistima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strangers have more to offer than you might think. Jo Kwon and Kim Minjun are best friends in college who happen to find themselves standing face to face with a turning point in their lives. Not like they know that. Especially when they’re standing in front of cute guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I can’t believe I’m doing this.

I should have known not to go along with one of Seulong’s “get laid” antics. As much as I love my big brother, he’s a fucking idiot. And now, because of said idiot, I’m sitting in a really nice local diner looking “casual” in a booth by myself. By “casual” of course, I mean I look like I’m casually trying to impress a girl. Although that doesn’t seem to be working out for me very well, since the girl I’m supposed to be meeting is forty-five minutes late. This is why I don’t do blind dates. Everyone becomes too fickle. Hell, I haven’t even seen the girl yet and I’m about to reject her just for tardiness. Absence rather, since I’m not all that sure she’ll even show up.

After another half hour of bitterness and worried glances from the staff, I finally pick up a menu that sat on the side of the table as a sign of defeat. It was one page, back to front, laminated and edged with some fabric imitating leather. Cute, bouncy letters danced around as they told me the selection. I have to hand one thing to my hyung, he does know good local eateries better than I ever will and he didn’t disappoint. This place was nice. It was fairly sized, plenty of tables for rush hours, and painted walls whose colors gave you fuzzy feeling of home. The cream colors and light browns made a decorative mural on a large wall, swirls of pink joining the mix, the image reminiscent of well made coffee and a mother’s love. Just as I let myself get lost in such a pleasant setting, forgetting past tensions, something large blocked my view. Rather, someone large. He was huge to look at from my seat: muscular arms, broad shoulders, broad chest, thick legs that could kill a toothpick like me. He was almost intimidating.

I say almost, because the glasses-wearing man had a warm and pleasant smile on his face, kind eyes and a strong jawline filling the rest.

“Hey, I noticed you were alone. Would you mind if I sit here?”

“Um,” It took me a second to go through my thoughts. Why would he want to sit here? It’s not like there aren’t plenty of empty booths or tables. I’d hate to be rude though. “Sure. Knock yourself out.” I finished. It’s not like I’d be getting any company soon so why not.

His smile widened as he took the other menu on the table as he slide into the booth, sitting across the table from me. A minute or two passed of me staring at my menu, far too concentrated on picking out my order in a means to avoid eye contact, before the waitress came. The same waitress who, for the past hour and twenty minutes or so, waited on me; coming back and forth until I told her I was waiting on someone and not to come back until they were here.

Oh.

Oh god. This looks like what I think it looks like doesn’t it. Shit.

“Rather late aren’t we?” She directed at the larger male. He made a face and looked to her as if he was about to ask what she meant. God damn it. I frantically tried to silently gesture him to just to ignore it, waving my hands back and forth from just above the surface of the table. Ineffectively so, since he didn’t notice, but the waitress did.

“What was that?” He asked.

“Oh nothing.” She smiled pleasantly at me, probably thinking she was doing me a favor. Probably thinking she spared my pride by not telling him that I spent almost an hour and a half “waiting for him”. I don’t even know how to fix this without looking ridiculously stupid. “So what can I get you two?”

The other man eyed her skeptically before telling her his order, his skepticism increasing tenfold after I stumble out my order. After she left he turned his gaze back to me. “What was all that about?”

I shook my head defeatedly. “She thinks we’re, you know,” I wave my hand off to the side,“together.”

“Oh.” He says shortly. “Is that so bad?”

“Huh?” What’s that supposed to mean? How the hell am I supposed to answer that?

He laughed softly. “Don’t worry I’m just kidding. I’m Lee Changmin by the way.”

“Ah,” I nodded in understanding, “I’m Jo Kwon.”

Changmin-sshi grinned, showing off his big teeth. They were awkward and kind of stuck out but I guess it made sense since he was big too. It suited him.

“So Kwon-sshi, how old are you?” I blinked. Well I suppose that’s not too weird of a conversation starter.

“I’m 21.” He raised a brow. “I guess that makes me your hyung, hm?”

Something about that sentence rubbed me the wrong way but I let it slide, “Oh you are?” I’m probably just being paranoid.

“Yeah, I’m 23. I’m going to the university here for my graduate.” I sat up. “Really? Jin University?”

“That’s the one.” There he goes grinning again.

“What are you majoring in? Are you going to start in the summer semester or the fall?” He laughs, amused by my sudden interest. “Biochemistry. I’m going to start in the fall since I still have to settle in. Besides, I’m pretty sure that the summer semester registration is already closed.”

“Yeah, I think it is.” I have no clue why I’m speaking so openly like this with a stranger. I like to think that, I’m very quiet and keep to myself unless I’m with friends. But Changmin-sshi is just so…appealing, I suppose. His smiles are too inviting and his voice and frame are so relaxed, its contagious.

We talk for a while, laughing at each others dumb jokes and I tell him about the ridiculous things some of the people at our school have done. “What are you majoring in then?” He asked as the waitress handed us our food with a smile. I take a bite out of my fruit salad. “Fashion and dance.”

A deep rumbling softly escaped him, a sort of chuckle. Listening to it elicited an interesting response from me. It made me feel small. But, not in a bad way at all. I felt vunerable but I didn’t feel in danger. It’s a very contradictory feeling.“I had a feeling. You seemed like you bend your body better than most. And your sense of style is not one to ignore.”

A satisfied smile grew on his face and I suddenly realised it was because I was blushing. My ears and cheeks are hot and I already know I’ve gone red over his comment. I’m feeling small again. My heart is pounding a bit loudly in my ears and I start to shrink into myself when suddenly, Changmin-sshi looks at the table and sighs before looking back up at me with a grin and unbelievably intense eyes. “You’re really cute. You know that?”

I can’t speak, instead I’m fumbling for words when there are none, my mind frazzled by him. He’s amused by my inability to respond and I’m almost offended, until he sits back with his easy smile and sips at his coffee. “You know, it was just this morning that I was wondering why I even came to this city. Thank you for giving me a good reason.”

‘Stop acting so stupid, Kwon!’ I scream in my head, while trying to breathe evenly so he wouldn’t notice and calm down. A few minutes pass and when my fruit salad is done and his coffee’s less than lukewarm, the pounding in my chest has given up and my face no longer feels like its been fueled with hot coals. It’s then that I respond. “I thought you were here for school.” I say timidly, responding to his previous statement.

“There are other schools in the country. I’m not fond this city, but the university was the best of the ones I was accepted to.” He replied evenly. Looking out at the window he sighed. “I knew it’d rain today.”

I turn to find the glass of the window being pelted by heavy rain. The sun is also setting and I have to wonder how long I’ve been here. My phone tells me its five o'clock, and I groan audibly. Seulong was supposed to be my ride home, but hyung would’ve left for work by now. My neighborhood is a bit of a way away from here and I just might have to walk. “What’s wrong?” I’m suddenly aware that Changmin-sshi is here as well as the check. “My brother is supposed to pick me up but he’s probably gone for work and I don’t have an umbrella.”

Changmin-sshi nods in understanding. “Well where do you live?” I tell him and I notice him pull out his wallet and I realise I should do the same. He sees me get my things and motions for me to put it away. “Don’t bother, I’m paying.” He says like its the most obvious thing in the world.

“But I had the more expensive food, shouldn’t I pay my share? Besides, I don’t want you wasting money on me.” I protest but he calls the waitress quickly and hands her his card, turning to me with a playful smile. “Too late.”

In my agitation, I sigh. “Then at least let me pay you back.”

“Fine.” He says, getting his card back from the waitress and signing the receipt. “I don’t want it in cash though.”

I furrow my brows. What, should I wire it to him? “I expect payment in two things.” Changmin-sshi holds up his fingers in case I didn’t know what two was.“Let me drive you home and give me your number.”

I almost scoff. “You’re really something you know that? I’d rather just pay you.” He looks a little hurt for a second, his whole aloof and playful personality faltering completely. He looks nervous and timid, like he didn’t think this far ahead in this situation and his confidence fails him. But only for a second. He recovers with an almost forced smile and with a small whine that contradicts with his deep voice he asks, “Please?”

Now I’m conflicted. My pride wants to tell him no, but I can’t find another reason not to. It’s not like I don’t want to go home dry and warm. Besides, I kind of like being around him. He’s nice to talk to and the more I think about it, I don’t think I’d mind giving him my number. “Fine.”

I hold my hand out for his phone and put mine on the table. Changmin-sshi grins and gives me his phone and takes mine to punch in his number into his contact information and I do the same. Phones are re exchanged and we both get up and grab our things. He tells me he ended up having to park his car a block or two away so we’d have to walk a bit to get there.

I remind him I don’t have an umbrella and as we walk out the diner, he pulls out a large umbrella and pulls me closer to him by my waist. Our chests are almost touching and our faces are only inches apart so I can feel his warm coffee scented breathe when he says to me, 

“Let me worry about that.”


	2. Chapter 2

‘Neaga jeil jal naga, Neaga jeil jal naga,’  
  
Fuck. I lift my face from my pillow and grab my phone. I already know who it is. Aside from the personal ringtone he set for himself, on  _my_  phone mind you, no one else would have the nerve to call me at-I check my phone-six fucking forty six in the morning except one person.  
  
Jo god damn motherfucking Kwon.  
  
Don’t get me wrong, I love Kwonnie we’ve been best friends for years-I press the talk button-but he’s a lunatic.  
  
“Junnie!” Here we go.  
  
“Yah,” I half yell. “That’s hyung to you!”  
  
I can hear him sigh in the background. “Minjun-ah get over yourself.” This little punk- “Let’s go shopping today, Key already said he wanted to go.”  
  
“You know,  _some people_  have school.”  
  
“True, but you don’t. School ended two weeks ago for all of us dumbass. Don’t pretend you don’t want to go just 'cuz I called you early, I know you were eyeing those skinny jeans at the mall.” Damn it. See the thing about best friends is that they know everything.   
  
“Ugh, fine. I’ll go."   
  
"Yaay. Don’t worry we’ll make sure you get a nice outfit so you can dazzle that eye candy of yours."   
  
"Oh my god, shut up."   
  
"We’re meeting at ten, bye Junnie.” Kwon ended the conversation with a bad impression of cuteness and a click. It’s been five minutes since I woke up and I’m already annoyed.   
  
                                                      ~*~  
It’s 10:10 and they’re late. I’m sitting at the food court in the spot were we usually meet up at or eat together. There better be a good reason for holding me up, I actually do want those jeans and I should get them before someone snatches them up.   
  
Just as I’m about to call Kwon and bitch at him, he and Key walk into view with large colorful containers in hand. They walk with leisure, as if they didn’t keep me waiting.  
  
“You better have gotten got me something.” Key rolls his eyes and hands me a container, this one with pink and yellow swirls on it, with what looks like strawberry frozen yogurt inside.  
  
“God hyung, you act like we left you here for hours.” Key said distastefully. Key was a newer addition to our little trio, a freshman who Kwonnie and I befriended last year. Since then the three of us have been joined by the hip. He’s pretty sweet so I didn’t expect him to be as snarky as he is when it comes down to it. At least that was when we first met. By now I’m more than used to it.  
  
“Okay,” Kwon says, bringing it upon himself to start the discussion. “So guess what happened to me yesterday.”  
  
So that’s what this is about. Kwon don’t you know you can gossip over the phone? “What happened?” I asked, eating a spoonful of froyo.  
  
“Alright, so remember how Seulong keeps trying to hook me up with people and sending me off with god knows who?”  
  
Key pointed at Kwon with a spoon. “Yeah, didn’t you have a blind date with some girl yesterday?”  
  
“Yep. She stood me up though, which was actually pretty fucking rude. I mean can’t you make a call at least Jesus.” He complained. “But, I’m glad she stood me up because while I was there I met a guy.”  
  
“A guy? Who? Do we know him?” I asked.   
  
“His name is Lee Changmin, he just moved here. He’s going to our school in the fall semester.”  
  
Key leaned in, “What year is he?”  
  
“I’m not sure but he’s supposed to be here for his graduate.” Kwonnie took a bite of his frozen yogurt and smiled like he won a lottery. “I think I’m gonna call him soon.”  
  
Key rolled his eyes. “Don’t leave us hanging like that Kwonnie, what’s he like? Did he sweep you off your feet or something? We need details!”  
  
I scoff. “Oh calm down Kibum, I’m sure you and Onew’s 'love at first sight’ meeting still tops as most romantic. No need to act like you have much competition.”  
  
“But you never know!”  
  
“He dragged you under a cherry blossom tree in full bloom, kissed you and practically confessed his undying love after like thirty minutes of meeting.” I retorted.   
  
“I don’t know Junnie,” Kwon sing-songed with a grin. “You and that Taecyeon guy are a close second.”  
  
I blushed. Harder than I’d like to admit. “Shut up Kwon!”  
  
Key and Kwon look at each other and grin. “Hyung, when are you going to call him? It’s been like five days since you talked to him.” Key asked with a sly look.  
  
“I-I haven’t decided yet…”  
  
Kwon practically giggled. “You must really like him if you’re too nervous to call.”  
  
I almost started sputtering before quickly changing the subject. “Don’t you have to tell us about this guy? We need details remember?”  
  
“Oh! Right!” Kwon goes on to talk endlessly about this Changmin, how he’s so strong looking and how he’s so flirty and sweet. Then he goes off on a tangent about how he wishes he kissed him when they left the diner and how cool his car was and blah blah blah. By the time he was done we finished our frozen yogurt and were more than ready to do some shopping.   
  
“So its settled!” Key said with a light bang on the table. “ By the end of this summer the two of you better have boyfriends or something. I’m sick of being the only one not single.”  
  
Kwon laughed. “Oh whatever, Key. Come on let’s go shopping.”  
  
With that, Kwon gets up and throws out our empty containers as we start to make our way through the mall to buy any and everything.  
  
                                                         ~*~  
“Hyung, try these on!” Key exclaims for the hundreth time throwing a pair of pants on the changing room door.  
  
“Yah! I only have one body I can’t wear twenty different things.” I yell as I’m pelted with more shirts and pants.  
  
“Then come out with at least what you have on then!” Kwon says. I groan irritably and get out the changing stall, wearing jeans that are a little too tight and a black v-neck. I look good honestly, but they always make me wear a million things when we go shopping. Apparently I have an 'ideal body type’ for a model. Damn fashion majors and their excuses.  
  
“Oh, good job Key! This goes with his frame really well.” Kwon gushes to the younger boy digging through racks, who pops out his head to say,“Thanks!” from his post.  
  
“Alright now can we please check out now, it’s getting late.” Despite how much I like buying nice things, this is getting out of hand.   
  
Just as Kwon was about to say something-which I’m sure would be another ridiculous excuse-I shut him up with a curt “No.” and walk into the stall to change back into my clothes.  
  
I hear a 'hmph’ and I’m more than positive he’s pouting. Whatever, damn punks trying to waste the day away.  
  
After I finish getting dressed, I gather the outfits I actually liked, along with the pair of jeans I had my eye on, and walk out the stall to find Key and Kwon waiting for me by the register with their clothes in their hands and cute pouts on their faces. Aish, my dongsangs are really adorable. “Don’t worry we’re going out to eat after this, my treat."   
  
Their faces lit up. "Can we pick?” Key asked brightly.   
  
“Of course.”  
  
They high five like little kids and we put our things on the counter, getting them bagged and paid. I’m almost surprised by how much stuff they got for themselves since all I’ve seen them do it play dress up with me. But then again, this is Kim Kibum and Jo Kwon. They’re always full of surprises.   
  
We leave the clothing store, hands filled with bags, and make our way to some little italian place in the mall. It looks a bit expensive and I groan inwardly. I spoil these kids too much.  
  
                                                      ~*~  
“Your bill total is 178,000 won, we take debit, credit, and cash. There is also a 10% service fee that has already been added to your total.”  
  
I stare at the bill, briefly wondering if I’ll be able to pay my rent before handing the waitress my card.  
  
Looking up I see Key and Kwon’s pouting and guilty faces.   
  
“We can pay you back Minjun hyung.” Key said looking remorsefully at his empty glass.  
  
“We shouldn’t have made you pay for our food after already spending so much on clothes.” Kwon was pouting with each word with big eyes. “We’re sorry hyung.” Aish, he must really feel bad; Kwon never calls me hyung.  
  
I sigh. “If it really makes you feel bad you can pay me back.” What? As cute as they are I’m not gonna pass up the chance to get my money back.  
  
“Yes hyung.” They say in unison. They remind me of my baby brothers all too much. That’s probably why I spoil these two dorks so much. The waitress hands me back my card and I stand, grabbing my bags.  
  
“Come on let’s go.” My words elict an immediate response, the two grabbing their things quickly and following me to the mall’s entrance.  
  
“Do you need a ride home?”  
  
“Jinki said he’ll pick me and Kwonnie up.” Key responds brightly.  
  
“That’s cool.” I shrug, my implied offer declined. “You guys can pay me back later, I’ll leave first.”  
  
“Bye, Junnie!” “Bye hyung!” I hear as I’ve turned my back and start leaving the mall, knowing they’ll be safe in the hands of Key’s boyfriend. Good guy, that Lee Jinki. He’s a pretty nice fellow. I sigh, looking up to the setting sun.   
  
It was beautiful, as always. The wind picks up and brings a smile to my face, it felt as if the earth was regarding me kindly. As if the summer flowers bloomed just for me and the air was meant to brush against my skin like a loving hand. Today was a good day. Sure I’m a little poorer than I was this morning but, it’s nothing I can’t make up for at work. I’m almost at my car parked down the road from the mall when I hear a deep voice call my name.   
  
“Minjun-ah!”  
  
I turn, started by the familiar sound and I gasp softly.  
  
It was him.


	3. Chapter 3

“Minjun-ah!” I called. It was him. That handsome stranger I got to chat up last week. Minjun’s cheeks are flushed and he looks surprised to see me. God, he looks more beautiful than I remember him.

  ** _Last_**   ** _Saturday_**

 Saturday night came about when Nichkhun decided to drag me out the house to some night club. According to him, I’ve brooded and overworked myself all month and needed a vacation. And since I couldn’t disagree, I was practically pulled into the passenger side of my own car while my older brother took the wheel.

“This place is great Taec, you’ll be on your knees begging me to take you again, trust me.” Nichkhun said, bright with self-assuredness. He starts the engine of the sleek black car and pulls us out of the driveway and unto the road.

I give a defeated sigh, “Sure, hyung." 

"Don’t go and "Sure, hyung” me.“ Nichkhun said, bobbing his head mockingly while quoting me. A red corvett full of girls drive alongside us, probably to instigate a race, but we ignore them. Too risky, too juvenile, not worth it. "This place is the best for easing up, especially for people with poles up their ass whenever someone brings up work or school.”

I gave him a deadpanned look of irritation and exasperation. “Khun, I know you care and all but couldn’t you have found a better stress outlet?”

“Weren’t you just listening to me? This club is the best outlet for stress.”

 “Yeah, but what neighborhood is the club in.” That got him. Nichkhun froze in his seat a second, visibly assessing the situation. It was only a second before he brushed it off though. “Nah, don’t worry about that. Dad’s a friend of the owner’s father, its practically holy ground for us.”

I sigh again and stare out the window, ending the conversation. I move on to watch street signs and light poles zip out of vision. The sun set a little while ago, but the sky remains unbelievably bright, littered with stars. I can’t help but feel like my brother’s being naive, but I’ve never known him to be off guard. Maybe he’s right and it’s just me, whose off. I’ve studied and worked none stop for three weeks now, I really do deserve a break. 

“Hey, don’t go worrying about stuff like that ok? If anything happens, you’ve got your hyung to protect you.” Nichkhun says, starting off serious before inevitably grinning like an idiot. 

I scoff and throw him a playful smile,“ I feel so protected." 

"As you should, considering you and Channie have the best hyung in the world.” Breaking into laughter, I slap his arm.

“Okay, now you’re taking it too far Khun." 

He gives a sheepish look. "Did I? Whoops.” He pulls over in front of a large building that I have to assume is a club, considering the large neon lights of martinis and a handful of eight notes.“Here we go. Okay so rules; no fights and if you hook up with someone use protection.” I roll my eyes at him, already knowing that that would never happen. 

“Sure hyung.”

We get out the car and step out into dirty looking streets, and I almost wonder if this is the red light district, but it seems to be just a poor part of town. The club building isn’t tall, which makes me think there’s probably a lot more to it along the back. Nichkhun opens the door and ushers me into it, walking into what looks like a small lobby. And that’s it. A few chairs and a small bar occupy the space. Huh. I never thought my brother would ever know such a tame place. Then I spot a balcony railing just behind the bar, finding it kept you from falling into a large underground space. One with a huge floor filled at the moment with tables and people and a fairly large stage. Walking over to the balcony, I find myself actually awestruck. There’s a spiral staircase leading down and we hurry down it to get a good seat. I see Khun sigh.

“I forgot it was Saturday shit.” I furrow my brows. “What’s wrong?”

“Saturday is the day they have amateur night. So no crazy partying, shit man I’m sorry.” I swat his arm lightly.

“Don’t sweat it, besides it might be fun.”

“Yeah,” he sighs. “Hold on I’ll go get us some drinks.” I cheer softly but just loud enough for him to hear and it makes him laugh. Good, hopefully he won’t get mopey now.

Just as Khun walks out of sight, a person walks on stage. Dark brown hair and black clothing contrast against creamy skin. He’s practically glowing under the stage lights, as if the only thing keeping him from sprouting wings and flying back to the heavens is the high concrete ceiling. A melody plays on the piano, soft and sweet and then he opened his mouth.

Pretty pink lips, too pretty to belong to anyone earthly, shaped vowels into waves of emotion. His voice made the air feel sweet and thick, like I was drowning in a field of molasses. His eyes were closed the whole song; the song filled with sorrow and regret. He never opened them until the loud applause, and when he did I was meet with dark brown eyes staring back at me. A rush of adrenaline comes as I see him walk to an empty table and sit, all by himself. I need to talk to him. He’s so close and just sitting there, looking gorgeous and ethereal. It takes me a minute to realize I’m already walking, already but a meter away, with no clue what to say. Should I sa you’re beautiful? No, he’d probably freak out. Oh, god what if he’s not even remotely attracted to guys, I’m a dumb idiot.

Without conscious intentions I sit in front of the angel, throw a winning smile in his direction and ask, “Can I get you a drink?”

All those years of Khun and Dad bragging about natural charm running in our family suddenly turns out to be a little more than true, and boy is my face red for ever doubting them. Why couldn’t I pull this kinda game out in high school though?

“-ello? Jesus, how are you gonna offer me a drink and not even listen.” The angel is glaring at me, looking annoyed and I panic, all the smoothness of the family line leaving.

“I-I’m really sorry, I got distracted.” I say, trying to recover. “What were you saying?”

“I was saying, I hope you’re rich, because I’ll have a lemon drop martini on the rocks and keep ‘em coming.” My angel has a slight accent, almost country sounding and it makes me melt. He smirks playfully at me, filling my heart with hope and a second chance. “You got it.” I say, getting up quickly to jog to the bar, where I find Nichkhun grinning at me, having watched the situation. 

“Well, someone’s having fun without me.” Khun says, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Shut up.” I retort, turning my attention to the bartender. “Can I have a lemon drop martini on the rocks please?”

The man nods and Nichkhun decides to be a nuisance again. “Boy, I didn’t know you had it in you Taecyeonie.” He slides me the drink he got for me earlier. “Good call, if I was still single I would’ve chatted him up too.” My glare screamed murderous intentions. “I’m kidding, he’s all yours. Just make sure you give me a heads up if you’ll be leaving without me though.” The bartender comes back with the martini and I take the two drinks and give a deep breathe before turning around to walk back. Khun pats my shoulder. “Go get 'em tiger.”

I walk back to the table and hand the beautiful male his drink which he accepts with a small, “Thanks.”

While sitting down, I take a sip of my drink. “Your singing was amazing, you know.” Ugh, that’s too cheesy.

The singer sips at his drink and smiles, “Thank you.”

I’m starting to feel dizzy now. Who knew someone could  make a smile so disarming. “So, um, do you sing professionally or is this a hobby?”

“For now it’s a hobby.” He answered. “But I’d like it to become something more.” His gaze lowered to his glass for a moment, looking almost downtrodden before lifting it back up to meet my eyes. “What about you? Do you buy drinks for strangers professionally or is this a hobby.”

He has a playful look on his face and god I want to kiss him. “Neither. Actually this is the first time I’ve ever done anything like this." 

"Really? What made you take a chance?”

 “You.” Oh no, what am I doing. “The moment I saw you I couldn’t take my eyes off of you. And then you started singing and-” I look down feeling embarrassed. “-and I knew I had to do something before I lost the chance to speak to someone gorgeous like you.”

There was a moment of silence before I willed myself to look up. A cute dusting of pink makes itself apparent on his cheeks despite the dark lighting and I can suddenly hear my heart pounding double time. “I’m sorry; I shouldn’t ha-”

“No!” He stopped me quickly. “It’s fine, really. Thank you.”

He’s smiling again and it does nothing to ease my pounding heart. Instead butterflies flutter in my stomach. God I feel like a teenager again.

“My name’s Minjun by the way. Kim Minjun.”

Minjun. Min. Jun. I love it. “I’m OK Taecyeon.” Hopefully he doesn’t recognize my name.

“In that case, Taecyeon-ah can I have another drink?”

                                                                                                                                                                      ~*~

We spent an hour or so flirting and talking with at least ten drinks between the two of us. I wasn’t feeling all that tipsy and neither did my angel who now has a name. Minjun. Saying his name made me feel warm inside and left a sweet taste in my mouth. Somehow during the process, Minjun ended up in the seat beside me with his head on my shoulder as we giggled at how bad the current performer was. Okay maybe he’s a little tipsy. But he seems to have all his bearings so I don’t think I should have too worry too much. Suddenly there’s a buzzing that comes from between us and I realize it’s his pocket. Minjun reaches between our thighs and just barely brushes along mine to get to his phone and oh god. 

“Hello?” He says into his phone. “Wooyoungie? What’s wrong?"There’s a pause. "Hyung’ll be home in a bit okay? Okay, bye.”

Minjun hangs up and looks up to me apologetically. “Sorry I’ve got to go my little brother needs me." 

I shook my head. "No, no it’s fine. Actually hold on.” I take his phone and put in my number. “Just call me anytime.”

He grinned. “Okay.”

I couldn’t really help myself. I kissed his cheek. I’d kiss his lips but he’s a bit drunk and I can’t help but feel like that’d be taking advantage. 

He looks a little shocked but his grin returns.“A kiss on the cheek?” He gets up. “What is this middle school?”

I laugh.“I promise next time I see you I’ll give you a real kiss.”

“I’ll make sure to take your word for that.” Minjun says and I only recognize now his blushing face. “Bye Taecyeon-ah.”

I can’t wait to see him again.

_**Present** _

“Minjun!” I call again as I jog up to the man who’s being weighed down by shopping bags. He looks shocked but then he grins back at me.

“Taecyeon?” He says as I come within arms reach of him.

I can’t help but smile back at him. I feel like I’m gonna faint. Never in my life have I had such a prolific trip to the stationary supply store. Minjun is looking back at me with the brightest smile and I feel my heart skip a beat.

“Do you need help with your bags?” I ask.

“Oh, not really but if you really want to take 'em I w-mmh!” I cut him short with a swift kiss. My eyes are shut and I almost feel nervous but I can’t bring myself to His lips are so soft, much softer than I had imagined and the sunset and soft winds make me feel like I’m falling in love. I peeked open my eyes to find his closed shut, and felt his lips begin to move against mine. 

Minjun suddenly drops his bags to the concrete and brings his hands up, on resting on my chest slowly sliding up and down, while the other clutched lightly at the hem of my shirt, almost desperately, as I wrapped an arm around his waist. The kiss builds in intensity and I cup his cheek just to make sure. Just to make sure it’s really the heavenly man I met last weekend, just to make sure Minjun is actually there and not another dream. It takes me a moment to pull back, finding Minjun out of breathe with swollen lips. 

“You sure know how to keep a promise.” He says playfully and I laugh. 

“Yeah, I suppose so.” I bend down and pick up his bags.“So where and I taking these?”

Minjun grabs the bags that I have in one of my hands and links our free hands together. He starts to walk us down the block. “My car is this way.”

So let’s recap. Not only did I kiss the guy I like, but he totally kissed me back. And to top it off we’re holding hands. Officially my most successful romantic venture. I turn to look back at him. I squeeze his hand lightly when we reach his car, letting it go so he could open the door.

“There we go.” He says putting the last of the bags into his back seat. Turning back to me, Minjun sighed contently. “Sorry for never calling you. I was pretty nervous." 

"Oh no it’s fine! I mean, I was hoping you’d call but seeing you now makes up for all of that.” The sun has fully set at this point, and the two of us are fully cloaked in the dark. There are no street lights nearby, making the moon our only light source. I hear Minjun make slow steps toward me until I can smell his scent. 

“So, uh-” He starts. He looks nervous and a bit embarrassed. So cute.

“Let’s go on a date.” I propose.

He smiles. “Sure. Oh, wait.” He pulls out his phone and starts tapping quickly at it. Not a second later I get a buzzing in my pocket. “That’s my number in that text. Make sure you call me so we can set a date okay?

I nod. "Got it." 

Minjun quickly kisses my cheek. "I gotta go then. Bye Taecyeon-ah.”

I grin. “Bye, Minjun-ah." 

He gets in to his car after waving to me, driving away and turning the corner.

I bring my finger to my mouth and bite it lightly. I’ve got a date with the angel. I drop to my knees in relief and look to the starry sky. 

 "I’ve got a date with Kim Minjun!”


End file.
